far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Bio-Dome Event 1 West District
General Description A lively area full of favored Pyxis entertainments, this area caters to thrill-seekers, psi-ball enthusiasts, and patrons of the arts. Many younger Pyxis nobles pass their time here. Museum of Abstract Art and Discovery This is the newest Lyran embassy in the empire and one of the few initially established outside the reign of the Masked One. Like most Lyran embassies this one also has a dual function as a Museum of Abstract Art and Discovery. The architecture of the museum is a modern interpretation of pre-scream building. Within the museum are two major wings for display, a courtyard, and the Nebulous Synchronicity Lyran Cafe that serves bold and imaginative drinks of all forms. The first major wing is dedicated to abstract art. Since before Pyxis’ founding, Merets have known that abstract art was always popular among the explorers of Vela and now that they have become their own house Lyra wants to display the art they love prominently. Some of the art on display looks strange enough that many Pyxis members claim that it is an alien artifact. This is so frequent that there is a team of Horuset dedicated to explaining how this art is entirely original. Even so, some Pyxis members believe it is just a cover up for a secret alien agenda. The other major wing is dedicated to actual discoveries of Pyxis. At this time the wing is filled with things that Pyxis believe are important discoveries. Tehuti have perpetuated the idea of filling these halls symbolize Pyxis infinite possibilities of what they can discover and encourage more to place their discoveries on display. The courtyard is typical used for events ranging from Meret poetry, public Tehuti debates on what is the void, and occasionally Hekate performances. Recently there has been an increase of Pyxis members attempting to present their art in the courtyard that has lead to great collaborations and an always full event calendar to Lyra’s excitement. From either within the museum or through the courtyard anyone can access Nebulous Synchronicity Cafe. The Cafe is known for its bold designs to classical and original drinks. The menu is ever evolving to attract more customers and incentivise regulars to return. The lower floors of the museum are used for administrative offices for the various Lyran members. In particularly Neshmet maintain death record there and a morge for deaths on Lodestone. There are are also a few suites in the lower floor. These are for Lyran administrators and wayware Lyrans in need of a place to stay. There is also one high end suite reserved for Hekate and their production team Distortion Arena The home of the Lodestone Longshots, and a something of a hot topic within the Psiball community. The arena was deliberately built on the most gravitationally unstable location the Pyxis could find, when the Lodestone activates its drive it is common for this area to lose all of its gravity. On a normal day the gravity varies from step to step by u to -/+15% of the rest of the moon, and these abnormalities in the gravity field can shift around at random. Since the Lodestone Longshots train here it gives that probably unfair home-field advantage, hence why the arena is a hot topic in the community, some people love the randomness of the field, while others think it’s too much of an advantage. The Bootleg Deeply hidden in the lower parts of the entertainment district lays the Bootleg a club for the not so gentlefolk. If you are searching for a more rugged kind of entertainment this is where you will find it.The club itself has many forms of entertainment to offer some of which are frowned upon in more polite society, like the betting on if certain Pyxis ships will return from their chosen journey or not, or …. The mostly unrestrained consumption of recreational drugs of its patrons often results in confrontations between them. These confrontation can be cleared in the in-house fighting ring with a good old bear-fisted-fight, onto which promptly bets will be called. Many a parallel and connection has been drawn between this club and the Keelside, but none have ever been proven. The Corona Cosmicum This is a very exclusive ladies and gentlemen’s establishment for the nobility of the Lodestone and their guests. To become a patron in the Corona Cosmicum has no other requirements than being filthy rich and good manners. Of course, this exquisite house that looks like a baroque castle made from white marble, with wide landscape gardens has only a limited number of permanent patrons, that are willing to donate the most humble fortune, to keep the beauty of this place in pristine condition. The insides of the Corona Cosmicum have a very broad art gallery with pictures and sculptures. Multiple lounges with bars, like the smoking lounge, the “Last Houses of Illix” and games lounge, a lounge for trading stickers, the ballroom, the restaurant, a fencing arena and a shooting gallery. More than often exclusive events like private concerts of famous singers, bands, comedians, or theater groups find a place in the ballroom. In a dome the beautiful landscape gardens have real grass, bushes, trees, a small lake and an artificial sky canopy, simulating day and night cycles, temperature, weather and seasons. Allowing the visitors of this place to walk in a cool summer breeze on the beach of the lake, or strolling thru deep snow of winters. A rococo ornamented Pavilion is the main place for weddings and other parties. The Corona Cosmicum has a very strict dress code, allowed are suits, dresses, dress uniforms and traditional cultural garments of high quality. Every permanent patron has to wear a small golden brooch, with a black stone, shimmering, blue, green, red, or yellow, what looks like a nebula in space. Carrying armor or weapons outside of the shooting gallery or the fencing arena is strictly forbidden and only the Corona Cosmicum security allowed, which are, well trained House Reticulum duelers and bodyguards or early retired Aquila Space Marines and Pyxis Rangers. Other servants and freemen in the service of nobleman or other fortune persons other than the employees of the Corona Cosmicum, is the access is not strictly forbidden, yet they are reluctantly seen, because of the exclusivity of this establishment. Category:Entertainment Category:House Pyxis Category:Lodestone